Aubert Everette
, |occupation=Professional Criminal Serial Killer |affiliation= |team(s)= |quirk=Indifference |registration status=Unregistered |ways of combat= |equipment= |debut= }} Aubert Everette (オベール•エベレット, Obēru Eberetto) is the bastard son of Sal Everette, the previous leader of the Everette Crime Family and established Mafia Don, and the half-brother of Violet Everette. He was estranged by his father initially due to being a result of his affair with the family maid and later on became an outcast to the Everette Crime Family due to being born with nearsightedness and hearing impairment. Due to not being named the heir to the Crime Family and turned into a laughing matter, Aubert sought the aid of Cyrene Krueger. He was outed to be the serial killer Holiday (休み, Yasumi) and was both convicted and later on executed by the authorities; only for him to reveal a few moments before his death, that there were two of them. Appearance Personality & Traits History Abilities Quirk Indifference (無関心, Mukanshin): Indifference is a mutant quirk that is in the possession of Aubert which makes him unable to realize or process emotional and psychological stress and gain objective understanding of things.The quirk seems to be internalized for the most part and only secondary cosmetic changes are the visible part of the quirk. This mutant quirk has changed Aubert's neurochemistry and perception to the point where he is unable to feel physical attraction to another person and has the ability to suppress his emotions at will. He is also unable to process psychological stress, making it virtually impossible for him to fall victim to depression or anxiety. This inability to process emotional stress always gives his mind the freedom to think and act objectively, making him an effective killer. It is likely that he has control over his serotonin levels and hormones that he can use to gain a higher level of indifference towards people. This makes it nigh impossible to distract him through his emotions. He can also easily fool a polygraph due to this, since he does not experience fear, there is no change in expression of his heartbeat. However, this mutated hormonal and neurochemical change does not come without a cost. This has caused Aubert to have impaired hearing, experience nearsightedness and has caused him to have a rare liver disorder that led to him having gray hear since his teen years. Overall Abilities Cunning Intellect: Aubert was able to plan and execute his master scheme to cause a city wide mob war and was able to successfully de-power his father, while avoided being suspected for the act itself for nearly a year. He also manipulated Cyrene to continue the murders after he had stopped and even was able to out-think her by faking his own death at her hands. While in prison, Aubert also used his skills with diplomacy and blackmail to convince the FBI to give him a luxury cell away from the general area. He was able to manipulate the system enough to be able to pick the date of his own execution. Firearms Expert: Aubert is a skilled marksman with a great deal of knowledge of guns. Aubert was known for spending a good portion of his teen years going hunting with his uncle, where he utilized a lever-action rifle and carbine that utilized .35 Remington cartridge, which he described as more than sufficient to kill a deer. In the modern day, he issued his own personal gun with specifics to make him an efficient serial killer. During his confrontation with the police, he also used a pump action shotgun with great comfort; showing his adaptability in terms of firearms usage. Trilingual: Aubert is fluent in English and has great expertise over the language, as evident by his Master's degree in English literature. He is also very fluent in French, due to his mother being a French immigrant and further taking it as a subject during his high school. As a result of his hearing impairment, Aubert had to learn and communicate using the American sign language for most of his childhood; until he received a hearing aid on his birthday. He currently teaches sign language to the partners of people with a hearing disability. Equipment 420 BT Handgun (Main Weapon) : Aubert as the original Holiday killer utilized his personalized semi-automatic pistol that he issued for self-defense purpose. It is intended to be a very simple and reliable pocket pistol. The BT Handgun is a simple blowback pistol with a single action trigger mechanism and tip-up barrel. The frame is made out of aluminum alloy, the slide and barrel are carbon steel. Being light weight, low profile and easily concealable makes it ideal for concealed carry. The tip-up barrel makes it easy to make safe and at the same time, easy to make ready to fire, and being chambered in .25 ACP means it is more reliable than similar pocket pistols chambered in .22 LR. Much like his colleague in Cyrene, he used .25 ACP due to them being cheap and readily available; making it hard to track. An unique feature about his personalized gun was that it had a silencer shaped in the form of the nip of a baby bottle. 590 Shotgun: Aubert also has access to a pump action shotgun that has an aluminum trigger guard and safety, a heavier barrel, and a bayonet lug. It was only briefly by him in his attempt to escape the police and the firearm seemingly makes use of the standard 12 gauge shotshell. He used it for greater spread and a high effective firing range of 42 meters. Trivia * Aubert naturally has gray hair due to an issue with his liver. Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Criminals Category:Earth 0 Characters